Lightning McQueen meets Wheely
Lightning McQueen meets Wheely is a new Cars/Non-Disney crossover film to be made by Transformersprimefan. Summary Lightning McQueen, Dusty Crophopper, their friends, Hugo, Rita and her siblings (Jack, Cal and Pearl) travels to a new world to meet Cruz Ramirez's cousin, Wheely, who was once a race car-turned-taxi cab right after a big accident. One year later, Wheely befriends Putt Putt, a red female car named Bella, and even Team McQueen, but Bella is carnapped by the evil Kaiser and it is up to him, Putt Putt and Team McQueen to save her. Plot Going to Wheely's world/The Big Race/Wheely's biggest accident It begins with Lightning McQueen, Dusty Crophopper, their friends, Hugo and Rita were hanging out at Radiator Springs and Propwash Junction. Then, Rita's siblings (Jack, Cal and Pearl) appears and plays with their elder sister. Just then, Cruz receives a letter from her cousin, Wheely, telling her to come and visit him and his Momma at Gasket City. Cruz gets the portal ready, and the gang enters Wheely's world. But, Jack, Cal and Pearl wants to go but Rita angrily telling them about being too young to tag along and leaves them in her mother's care. Jack feels angry and starts tearing up his bed, Cal just looked sad and Pearl cried. But, they came up a plan, a very good plan: sneak past their mother and join the gang in Wheely's world. In the world of living vehicles, a bunch of race cars are racing, including a yellow race car no. 11 named Wheely and an orange race car no. 6 named Joe Flo, are competing. Wheely easily gets into the lead, singing to himself about how awesome as he is as a famous street racer as he raced on ("Awesome As I Wanna Be"). Meanwhile, a teal scooter named Putt Putt was delivering fuel to Wheely and took a shortcut through the sewers. Back at the racetrack, Wheely was close to winning. But then, Putt Putt appears and accidentally spills some oil when Wheely slips off the racetrack, goes onto the railway tracks, got hit by a train and falls right into the deep ocean below. Lightning and his friends and especially Cruz were shocked and Putt Putt was remorseful while Wheely sinks to the bottom of the sea and loses consciousness. One year later/Meeting Wheely/Rita's siblings appears One year later, at Momma's Gas Station, Wheely was fixed up and was now a taxi cab and went outside, then talks to his mother about the past. Then, Team McQueen showed up and comfort Wheely and told him that they just overheard his conversion with his mother. They have been by Wheely's side throughout this one entire year. Suddenly, Jack, Cal and Pearl appears when Rita was in fury but Dusty calms her down and gives them some chances. Though Rita is reluctant at first, she gives in. Rita then becomes strict with them, telling them to stick with her. Cal agrees. Wheely sadly looks at the old gas station and Putt Putt appears, asking Wheely how he's doing. Despite being told by Wheely to leave him alone, Putt Putt keeps following him anyway. Wheely was angry and told Putt Putt he was cool. Racing in the city/Wheely saves Bella's life/Wheely gets busted In Gasket City, Wheely stops at a signal light when Joe and the racers came. Wheely was shocked to see Joe's new hood job: a supercharger. Joe tells him about a race and the finish line being at his pick up stop, then Wheely looks at the mirror and imagines himself as his racer self. Then, he tries to catch up but Wheely's engine sputters and the racers make fun of him. It made Cruz very angry when they did that, she says "No one insults my cousin like that!". Meanwhile, in a mall, a female car named Bella, was getting ready when her phone rings. It's Ben, Bella's boyfriend, inviting her to a party. The race continued, Lightning and his friends watched the other cars. But then, during making a commercial, Bella was shooting with her brand oil. The racers raced right into the mall and accidentally knocks the green background. Wheely accidentally got Bella's phone inside himself, and stops. Rita saw that the background was falling towards Bella, so Wheely saved her life, but also accidentally kissed her. But still, after that, she was thankful. Outside, a police car named Sargent Street, spots a litter and looks at it. Wheely got out but Sargent Street spotted him in a street race but he didn't do it. The team try to explain what happened but Sargent Street didn’t listen and she put Wheely in jail. Later, the team get Wheely out. Mother, son and niece fight/"There's Always Tomorrow"/Wheely discovers Bella's phone/"Time to Be Awesome" At Momma's Gas Station, they made it to Momma's Gas Station when Momma was angry at her son Wheely about lying to her about picking up someone. Cruz loses her temper when she scolds her aunt for yelling at Wheely, accusing him without knowing the whole truth and criticizing his destiny. Then, she still angrily tells her about when she failed to become a racer and her own family didn't even supported her dream, as well. Then, Momma angrily tells her niece that what happened isn't the same as what happened to Wheely, that she can do anything, doesn't care if she thinks different and gets inside the gas station. Putt Putt arrives and hearing the whole thing, he explains that Momma was just worried for him and he cannot get over what happened after Wheely's accident. But Wheely feels so bad, but Cruz cheers him up and tells him that things will get better and brighter for him in the future ("There's Always Tomorrow"). Putt Putt tells them about the Café closing due to low money, which makes Cruz sad. Putt Putt flashbacks to when he arrives to a garage and asked it's owner named Frank for help, but the mechanic could not fix Wheely's axle. The gang snap him out of his flashback and they told him about the axles are fine. Just then, there is something tickling inside Wheely. Then, Bella's phone falls out of inside Wheely. The gang looked at it and the phone caller was Brad, Bella's ex-boyfriend. Wheely is shocked. He doesn't know how it got inside him. Brad asks if Bella is there. But Jack, Cal and Pearl look suspicious about Brad with him who is behind all this and tries to tell Rita but she didn't believe them. Wheely answers the phone to talk to Brad and asks is Bella there but Brad is still bit skeptical, but he orders Wheely to return the phone to the mansion right away. Jack wonders what Brad is up to. Then, Pearl realized that Brad was trying to win Bella back. Cruz was surprised, she was a . Hugo was ????. ????. Putt Putt asks Wheely if there's a problem. ?????. Wheely turns on some funky music on his radio and he, Putt Putt and Team McQueen start to dance as they all head off to the mansion, where Bella is at. At the Mansion/????? ????? ????? ????? ????? ????? Putt Putt and Team McQueen visit Wheely at prison ("Set Yourself Free")/"Show Me The Light" Bella and Team McQueen visit Momma ("Open Up Your Eyes")/ - When Cruz asks her aunt why she's doing this to her own son and tells her that he's a racer just like her, Momma tells her that he is nothing like her, then sings Open Up Your Eyes and ?????. - Wheely at prison/Putt Putt and Team McQueen warn Wheely about Bella being car-napped/Jailbreak!/Setting off to rescue Bella ????? ????? ????? ????? ????? Wheely vs. Kaiser ("On Your/My Own")/ Ending Trivia *Jackson Storm, Professor Z, Grem and Acer, Tubbs Pacer, J. Curby Gremlin, Vladimir Trunkov, Victor Hugo, Ivan, Ripslinger and Ned and Zed will work for Kaiser. *Wheely and his Momma are revealed to be Cruz Ramirez's cousin and aunt. **Cruz says that Wheely is her most favorite cousin, because she found that he and she have a lot in common and . **And Wheely says that Cruz is his most favorite cousin, because she always stands up for him when he gets in trouble and . *Events from Cars 3, Planes and Planes: Fire & Rescue are mentioned in this film. Songs # Awesome As I Wanna Be – Wheely # There's Always Tomorrow – Cruz Ramirez # Time to Be Awesome – Lightning McQueen and Dusty Crophopper (with rest of heroes as back-up chorus) # Sometimes I Wonder – Wheely # Never Gonna Get Me – Dualiti feat Jingles # Set Yourself Free – Cruz Ramirez # Show Me The Light – Wheely and Bella # Open Up Your Eyes – Momma # Ready As I'll Ever Be – Kaiser, Rita, Wheely, Lightning McQueen, Dusty Crophopper, Skipper Riley and Cruz Ramirez (with rest of heroes as back-up chorus) # On Your/My Own – Wheely and Kaiser # End Credits – Never Gonna Get Me – Dualiti feat Jingles Music score * Transcript *Lightning McQueen meets Wheely/Transcript Category:Transformersprimefan Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure Series Category:Musical Films